pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/Me Blue Ice Dome Ninja
The Blue Ice Dome Ninja was designed to successfully solo run from Droknar's Forge to Iron Mines of Moladune through Ice Dome in no time. Using this shortcut to Iron Mines bewares runners from going the long way via Deldrimor War Camp, and Copperhammer Mines. This build is based on the Assassin's Shadow Form in combination with the Mesmer's Arcane Echo in order to enhance its duration to more than 60 secs. With the usage of weapon switching, and other Assassin support skills this build opens up a reliable alternative for a shorter route, right through the infamous Ice Dome area. Above that, this build can be used to run the Southern Shiverpeaks Tour at ease. Attributes & Skills prof=A/Me name="Blue Ice Dome Ninja" sha=12+1+3 dead=12+1ParadoxSpeedEscapeChargeof ShadowNeutralityEchoForm/build Equipment Armor * High-energy armor Runes * Rune of Restoration Note: Rune of Restoration is an excellent Anti-Cripple, Anti-Bleeding damper. It is a must for this build. * Major or Superior Vigor is recommended. Weapons This build makes use of weapon switching in order to enhance the duration of Shadow Form to its limits. Prepare the following two weapon sets: First weapon set: # Staff without 20% longer Enchantments # Staff with 20% longer Enchantments Weapon switching is primarily to guide you when to use Shadow Form for a second time. If you keep 20% longer Enchantments all the time then Arcane Echo will likely change back from Shadow Form before you hit Shadow Form for the second time. Usage It is crucial for this build to not mess up the Shadow Form Sequence which would leave you, if messed up, totally vulnerable often ending in an instant death. Running * Use Siphon Speed as main running skill. This speed buff guarantees 33% speed increase for 18 seconds. Try to not cast it upon enemy healers (i.e. Dolyak Master), as they would remove this speed buff which is a hex spell. * Use Dark Escape against the Azure Shadows' Signet of Judgment to reduce damage by 1/2, or to tank out Conditions in combination with Feigned Neutrality. * Make constant use of Deadly Paradox in combination with Death's Charge to skip large portions of the run with teleporting. Shadow Form Sequence F1 should be your first weapon set without an Enchantment-lengthening mod. F2 is your second set with 20% longer Enchantments. In the following the Shadow Form usage will be described with weapon switching which is crucial for the sequence to work. Every skill is to be cast in the described order mentioned below: # (None) Use + + . # (20%) Use the Arcane Echoed . # (20%) Use + . # LOOP Ice Dome thumb|right|120px|Have a short rest at the Ice Lake. Ice Dome is unproblematic to overcome, once you get the Shadow Form Sequence right. * Pay attention to weapon switching and start with the Shadow Form Sequence. * For an initial start at the entry point of Ice Dome use , , and , in this order, on the nearest enemy. * Renew Siphon Speed whenever necessary. * Use Death's Charge in combination with Deadly Paradox, to shorten the recast time, as often as possible. * Use Death's Charge on one of the Ice Golems near the rest spot at the Ice Lake. * Before your last Shadow Form ends here: :Use + + to dampen the ending of SF, and possibly tank out incoming damage. * Proceed to the exit of Ice Dome, and entry point of Frozen Forrest. Frozen Forest thumb|right|120px|The bridge at Frozen Forest. Knockdown and Crippled are the key problems that are to overcome at Frozen Forest making this the hardest part of the run. A Rune of Restoration, and the correct use of Shadow Form, and health-regenerating teleportation spells are essential here. * Run up to the Wooden Bridge at Frozen Forrest. * Fully regenerate your HP and Energy. * Cast Deadly Paradox and Arcane Echo, and jog your way until the first Azure Shadows pop up. * Cast Shadow Form, try to teleport to a far off enemy being in your direction, and use Siphon Speed. Note: You can even teleport to a far-off Pinesoul. Even if it may cripple you, you will still have an advantage of having bridged quite some distance between you and your followers, the much more dangerous Azure Shadows. * Use Dark Escape to cut down the damage of the Signets of Judgment by 50%. * Make use of Deadly Paradox in combination with Death's Charge and Heart of Shadow whenever possible. * Use Deadly Paradox and Feigned Neutrality when getting hit by a Barbed Trap. * Recast Shadow Form between knockdowns. If every Azure Shadow has cast its Signet it is time to recast Shadow Form even if you still have time. thumb|right|120px|The pre-Boss rest spot. Note: Remember that you have more than 60 seconds under Shadow Form for this part until the next rest spot, which is more than enough time for this short passage. * At the pre-Boss rest spot go on running to Iron Mines of Moladune using the usual Shadow Form Sequence, and main Running skill Siphon Speed. * If you get Crippled go on running, and don't stop casting Siphon Speed upon your enemies. On the one hand it makes you 33% faster, but on the other hand the enemy 33% slower (and mostly the whole group of enemies). * You have enough time under Shadow Form to make it to two possible rest spots: one is down the boss slope on the right side, or if you proceed further, at the Resurrection Shrine. Variants * "I Am Unstoppable!" can replace Heart of Shadow or Dark Escape with high Norn Title Track to prevent cripple and knockdown, the main causes of trouble in Frozen Forest. Possible Routes # Droknar's Forge - (through Ice Dome) - Iron Mines of Moladune # Deldrimor War Camp - Granite Citadel - Copperhammer Mines # Iron Mines of Moladune - Marhan's Grotto - Thunderhead Keep Video Footage Below you can find example runs of this build in video form. It is recommended to watch the high-quality version as it provides the best audio and video quality for viewing the run. * Droknar's Forge to Iron Mines of Moladune through Ice Dome by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) Note: Veoh offers the possibility to download the original source video that has been uploaded. By choosing to download the full video to your PC you will get to know the true promise of the high audio, and video quality of the original video file. A/Me Blue Ice Dome Ninja